


Cooking with Luck and Justice

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scourge sisters are always up to competing. Even when it comes to making lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking with Luck and Justice

Karkat was in the kitchen of the meteor when Terezi and Vriska entered from different directions. He sank down behind the counter and hoped they would just leave him out of their hateflirting.  
“OH H3Y SP1D3R B1TCH WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG H3R3?”  
“Oh just getting some food. It’s 8een ages since I 8. What about you dum8 ass?”  
“OH Y3S TH4T 1S WHY 1 4M H3R3 4LSO BUT 1 SHOULD GO F1RST S1NC3 1 W4S H3R3 F1RST”  
“whaaaaaaaat? You think so do you? Well even if that were true the 8est cook should go first!”  
“TH4T SM3LLS L1K3 JUST1C3 TO M3 BUT TH3N 1T ST1LL M34NS 1 GO F1RST”  
Karkat sighed. It looked like he wasn’t getting out of here any time soon. Then he slapped a hand over his mouth as he caught his mistake but it was already too late as a pair of hands grabbed his collar and pulled him out into view. Slamming hard onto the floor Karkat looked up into the scourge sisters’ eyes. Well he might as well go for fucking broke now. “OK SO HOW ABOUT THIS NOVEL IDEA. HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH COOK AT THE SAME TIME? NOW I KNOW THIS MIGHT BE HARD FOR A PAIR OF NOOK SNIFFERS TO GET THEIR THINK PANS AROUND BUT I’M SURE BETWEEN YOU THERE ARE ENOGTH BRAINCELLS TO MANAGE THE IDEA.”  
The two girls turned to look at each other before smiling. Karkat had his bad feeling confirmed when Terezi pulled him to his feet and started brushing him down. “Y3S L3T US COMP3T3 TO S33 WHO 1S B3ST 4ND TH4NK YOU K4RK4T FOR OFF3R1NG TO B3 TH3 JUDG3.”

And that’s how Karkat ended up watching them scramble around making a cake each. It started peaceful enough. Just a load of glares shot between the two and some bickering under their breath. He knew it wouldn’t last very long though. It all went to shit when Terezi ‘accidently’ knocked Vriska’s elbow as she was pouring the flour. Next came Terezi falling as some eggs somehow made their way under her foot. Karkat just stood there as each and every ingredient found on the recipe for a cake found its way to the floor, walls and ceiling. Glancing up he even noted a few things that weren’t in the recipe.  
Somehow the two girls managed to present him with a cake each at the end of it all. Both were covered in food, out of breath and looking at him expectantly. Terezi’s was a slapdash of different coloured icing but with an odd lack of red. Vriska’s was however a tall cake with, of course, 8 layers that were all leaning over to one side. Facepalming Karkat tried to hurry things along “OK FUCKFACES WHOSE FIRST?”  
Pushing forwards the two collided and fell to the floor and ended up covered in their own baked goods. At the very least this anti-climax revealed what had happened to the red food colouring. Vriska had dumped it all into her cake batter and was now covered head to toe in red.  
Lurching up into a sitting position Vriska took off her glasses and reached out to wipe them on Karkat’s trousers. “nice going there Pyrope. Well do you like what you see?”  
Terezi pounced on the other girl and sent the glasses skidding away under the fridge. “YOU KNOW 1 C4NT S33 4 TH1NG SP1D3R B1TCH BUT YOU SUR3 SM3LL SO D3L1C1OUS 1 COULD JUST 34T YOU UP.” She leaned in and licked Vriska’s face before nibbling her ear.  
Karkat just pinched the bridge of his nose and left them to it. All he had wanted was a drink of water.


End file.
